<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>life of the party by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201685">life of the party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alone at a Party, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Budding Love, Comfort, Emotional Reassurance, Gloria just beat Leon, Heart-to-Heart, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Party, Postwick at night, anger issues, hand holding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:15:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Having slipped away from a party celebrating his trainer having become the Galar champion, Jules the Toxtricity hopes to clear his head from an inexplicable, uncharacteristic sense of gloom. His absence doesn’t go unnoticed, however.</p><p>~reupload from spring 2020~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Intereon | Inteleon/Strinder | Toxtricity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>life of the party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi all! this is actually a reupload of a fic i originally published back in spring, deleted, and promptly realized i didn't want to have it deleted. it's a cute little one-shot of two pokémon characters in the SWSH universe!</p><p>a quick note: this story refers to a team of pokemon by their nicknames! to clear the air as to which pokémon is which;<br/>oz (inteleon), jules (toxtricity), orion (orbeetle), newt (flapple), iroh (coalossal), and majora (runerigus).</p><p>thank you! i hope you enjoy my lads</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The evening that Galar’s shining star, Leon, was knocked out of a fifteen year winning streak was predicted by many to be the day the region stood still, but the Galarian public was anything but cold towards their new adolescent champion. The cheers, the screams, the sheer adrenaline pumping from every person and Pokémon at Wyndon Stadium…</p><p>… after everything that they’d been through the few days before, Gloria and her Pokémon knew it was a night they’d never forget.</p><p>The excitement hardly faltered for longer than a second as the week went on. Newspaper headlines, certifications and interviews, shaking hands with countless unfamiliar faces, clinging onto the newest trainer of relevance. And, to top the whole week off, Leon was generous enough to fund a festival in celebration for his baby brother’s best friend, right in their hometown! Needless to say, Postwick’s reputation as the quietest corner of Galar was at the center of contention the night of the gala.</p><p>The festival was a dream come true. For such a small village, Leon and his entourage managed to transform into one of the most vibrant party scenes Gloria had ever witnessed. The organization of the festivities was a group effort—Hop put an impressive amount of effort into decorating every square inch of the town, Marnie managed to convince Piers and his Obstagoon to get the party going with some music, and Bede delivered a beautiful cerulean dress for Gloria to wear the night of (he claimed it was a job well done by Opal, as if he wasn’t willing to admit it was made by his hand). </p><p>Even better was that practically everyone Gloria and her Pokémon stumbled upon during the year or so they traveled around Galar had the courtesy to stop by; there was Hop, Marnie, and Bede, of course, but also Professor Magnolia, Sonia, Leon, that year’s lineup of Gym Leaders and challengers… Even the meek Allister, whose mask stayed on even with his formal attire, made an appearance, although he spent much of the night hovering comfortably out of the crowd’s way, staying close to Gloria’s not-so-sociable Runerigus. At one point, everyone watched Gloria share a dance with Hop, a sight that was sure to melt the hearts of anyone who admired the subtle beauty of young romance.</p><p><em>And what of the Pokémon who vanquished the undefeatable champion’s Charizard?</em> </p><p>Somehow, in spite of the lights and colors and sounds around him, in spite of being surrounded by everyone he’s ever liked and cared about, in spite of being the closest thing to the center of attention that wasn’t Gloria, Jules wasn’t exactly in a partying mood.</p><p><em>This is stupid</em>, he kept telling himself. After all, if there’s one thing the Toxtricity had made a name for himself for, it was a hyperactive approach to life—the confidence and swagger he and his teammates had come to know and apparently appreciate about him. He was the Pokémon of the party scene! The center of attention! The first Pokémon to ever defeat Leon’s Charizard, for crying out loud! </p><p><em>Jules, finish this! <strong>G-Max Stun Shock!</strong></em> Smoke and static envelop the battle scene as, for the first time in how many years, the Charizard falls to the ground, defeated! The crowd goes <em>wild</em>! History has been made!</p><p>And yet… Jules, somehow, didn’t feel like celebrating.</p><p>The worst part? He didn’t know what was irking him. Well, he was pretty sure he didn’t, at least. Jules had every intent to throw himself into the crowd and lose himself in sensory overload, but, no matter where he went or what he did, the nagging feeling persisted. He couldn’t describe it in words, but it was the sensation of having a dark, rumbling cloud lingering over his head everywhere he went, pent-up with thunder and ready to downpour when it was least opportune.</p><p><em>I can’t spend the entire night like this</em>, Jules thought to himself. He had exhausted all possibilities to distract himself from his dispirit, so he did what he took what he thought was the next most reasonable course of action; leave. After all, it wasn’t his party, and he was sure he could get away with removing himself, if only for a few minutes.<br/>
The Amped Toxtricity found himself on the outskirts of Postwick, drawn away from the colors and music enveloping his trainer’s hometown. Something lured him down the fields of emerald-green grass grazing Route 1, compelling him to sit down and do some pondering. Jules wasn’t a particularly analytical Pokémon, but he knew he was feeling off, and it wasn’t exactly the best time to drop any emotional bombshells on his teammates right now, so a moment of pensive solitude didn’t sound like the worst idea. It would only be a few minutes—he hoped it would belong enough for the intrusive thoughts to flutter away from his brain. </p><p>Jules let out an exasperated “hmph”, falling backwards into the soft, overgrown grass and landing face-up, watching the stars glimmer like ethereal lanterns from miles away. The sounds of the festival had faded away, replaced with mild winds (Jules was thankful he had a jacket, at least) and the occasional soft skitter of a rogue Skwovet, carrying a scavenged berry or two in its cheeks. </p><p>Gazing up at the night sky, surrounded by nothing but the sounds of nature and his own thoughts, was the calmest Jules felt in… he wasn’t sure how long. </p><p>It was lonely out here in the field, however. Not that the Toxtricity particularly minded—after all, he didn’t want to drag anyone away from the festivities if they were enjoying themselves—but he couldn’t ignore that slight longing feeling in his chest, like a string being pulled by the weakest tug. </p><p>Then again, he wasn’t exactly the most vulnerable guy, especially around his teammates. Maybe he was out of tune with his emotions, but he never found himself overthinking them, and he hadn’t the slightest desire to have someone overthink them for him. He didn’t need someone to worry about him, especially with how big of a night this was.</p><p>Jules closed his eyes and imagined what shenanigans his fellow partygoers would be up to. Gloria had to be getting swarmed with attention by every human at the gala—understandable, it was custom for someone with newly found celebrity status to start building a support base. He imagined she was sticking close by to Hop, though, or Marnie, or perhaps her mother. Hell, maybe even Bede was at her side. No matter what, she was probably having the time of her life.</p><p>And what of the rest of her Pokémon, Jules’ teammates? Well, Newt can't stand still for longer than a few seconds, so it wouldn’t be completely unfounded to assume she’d be fluttering above the heads of the partiers, swooping around the lights. Orion probably stuck close to the tailend of the crowd, watching the others and trying to avoid the inevitability of his massive body bumping into someone. </p><p>Knowing Majora’s lack of social… <em>anything</em>, he was sure the Runerigus would find comfort in the shy Allister, out of the way of the party. Iroh? Well, Iroh’s both a big guy and an old one, it wasn’t completely out of the realm of possibility that he was already asleep. And then there was Oz, who Jules was sure was…</p><p>“Julius?”</p><p>A few yards behind him. Figures.</p><p>The Toxtricity sat back up with a grumble, turning his shoulder to find the Inteleon, standing behind the wooden fence standing between the dirt path and the grass field. Oz looked only somewhat disheveled, possibly from the excitement of the festival—his silver silk scarf looked less neatly folded around his neck, like it was usually fashioned—but he still held himself with the familiar sleek coolness. He studied Jules curiously, his mouth curved slightly downwards.</p><p>“Shouldn’t you be partyin’, Ozzie?” Jules grumbled, falling back down on his back with a *fwump!*. “Why’d you come out here?”</p><p>“Well, I was,” the Inteleon nodded. “But… I must admit, I found myself getting overwhelmed after a while. It’s rather… congested, that crowd.”</p><p>“And your excuse?” Oz asked with a quiet smirk, leaping effortlessly over the fence and half-slithering his way over to seat himself next to Jules. </p><p>The Punk Pokémon huffed, staring back up at the stars, trying to decide if he preferred isolation to interrogation. “S’nothin’.”</p><p>“Really?” The Inteleon scoffed, putting a leg up and leaning an arm on his knee. “How uncharacteristic. I always took you to be the ‘life of the party’ type, Julius. Seems rather unlike you to abandon the excitement so soon, is it not?”</p><p>Jules took a moment to respond, briefly distracted by how Oz referred to him by his full name—it was given to him by Gloria, shortened out of his own comfort. His Inteleon friend was always the only one Jules allowed to call him such, however. He told himself he respected his companion’s eloquence, but it also felt… strangely comforting to hear someone refer to him. Like royalty, even. </p><p>“Listen, I appreciate the concern, but I’m doin’ just fine,” the Amped Toxtricity insisted, continuing to evade the Inteleon’s gaze. “I don’t need ya readin’ me like a novel, tryin’ to find some problem you can solve.”</p><p>“Perhaps not,” the Inteleon acquiesced. “But, even so, what kind of friend would I be if I turned a blind eye to your worries?”</p><p>Oz smiled at the Toxtricity again, but Jules couldn’t help but notice a sad, subtle air to the lizard Pokémon as he spoke. He sat up, meeting Oz’s gaze, ignoring the chill that went down his spine as his dark grey irises coalesced with the Inteleon’s eyes of a cobalt blue. He opened his mouth to rebuke what his visitor had said, only to realize he had nothing he wanted to say in response.</p><p>After a moment of silent staring, Oz sighed, his shoulders drooping somewhat. “If my presence is disturbing your peace, then I’ll leave you to your thoughts.” </p><p>“Wait!” Jules practically lunged for Oz as the Inteleon began to rise to his feet, taking him by the hand. Instantly, the Toxtricity felt energy begin to crackle around the wrist of the hand he had grabbed Oz’s with—embarrassed, he promptly withdrew, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.</p><p>“I, ehm...”, he trailed off, rubbing his arm under the sleeve of his fitted leather jacket. “Sorry. You can… you can stay.”</p><p>Oz studied Jules again, his head tilting with an almost Yamper-like curiosity, as if he was uncertain as to how to act next. “You haven't the need to worry about me, Julius. I wouldn’t want to encroach on your space, if you’re more comfortable on your lonesome than with my company,” he said after a moment. </p><p>“No, I…”, the Toxtricity began, before turning away, practically choking on his own words. His arm went instinctively to grab his wrist again, trying to numb the clement electricity still coursing through his veins. Oz simply stared at him, lifting an eyebrow.</p><p>“I… I want ya to stay. Really.”</p><p>The Secret Agent Pokémon examined the Toxtricity’s look, perhaps searching for the slightest trace of ingenuity, before smiling and kneeling back down. “If you would like me to.” </p><p><em>What the hell’s gotten into me?</em> Jules’ mind began to race as Oz returned to his spot on the grass next to him. <em>Why am I so on edge? Before last week, I could talk to him just fine, but all of a sudden...</em></p><p>“Marvelous, aren’t they?”</p><p>“Hmph?” Jules turned back to Oz, feigning calm-mindedness. The Inteleon was gazing up at the sky, reveling in the lights above him. “The stars?”</p><p>“Indeed,” the Inteleon replied—there was that thoughtful smile again. “See for yourself.”</p><p>Jules followed suit, lying back down and letting his eyes wander up to the sky. Funny… he knew it couldn’t have been possible, but the stars seemed to shine brighter than they were before. He felt a sentimental smile creep onto his face.</p><p>“There’s a hidden beauty to the radiance of the night, I’ve found,” Oz articulated. “A calming catharsis, if you will. The intensity of the sun’s heat fades away to the coolness of twilight, and, within the blink of an eye, the bustling afternoon blue melts into an ocean of serenity, littered with beacons that always loom over us, yet are never close enough for the naked hand to touch…”</p><p>Oz chuckled, shaking his head. “Hah, I’m monologuing again, aren’t I? My apologies. The past few days have put me in a rather… nostalgic headspace.”</p><p>“Naw, I don’t mind hearin’ ya ramble,” Jules said absentmindedly, drawing a finger in the air and connecting a few stars without any shape or pattern in mind. </p><p>The Toxtricity waited for an answer, ready to continue listening, but the Inteleon stayed quiet for longer than it was comfortable. Oz didn’t acknowledge his companion’s statement, simply resolving to silent observation. Jules noticed his eyes dart between the stars and Jules himself, as if he was deciding what he wanted to study. After a minute or so, the Toxtricity let out an exhale of impatience, ready to speak up and break the unspoken tension, but Oz beat him to the punch.</p><p>“Have I done something to upset you, Julius?” </p><p>Jules lied there for only a few seconds, before double-taking and promptly sitting up; he wasn’t sure what he expected of Oz’s response, but it sure wasn’t this. “What are you talkin’ about?”</p><p>The Inteleon shrugged, his disposition partial. “Perhaps I’m reading into this too deeply, but I’ve been under the impression that you’ve been avoiding me as of late.”</p><p>The Punk Pokémon lowered his eyebrows, for this was a completely new revelation to him. “Have I?”</p><p>“Well, if I were to be fully transparent… you’ve been giving <em>everyone</em> somewhat of a cold shoulder as of late,” Oz spoke without caution, his gaze drifting from Jules. “I know you quite well, Julius, well enough to know that, on a good day, you’d be brighter than the stars glimmering above us. Especially after you blew us all away in Wyndon Stadium.”</p><p>“But ever since we vanquished the Darkest Day, and you were injured in our battle against Eternatus, you’ve closed yourself off from the rest of us. At the very least, you haven’t been acting like the exuberant, confident Julius we all know, and… I don’t know, I’ve worked myself up about it, I suppose. I understand this is rather sudden, but…” </p><p>As he said this, Oz quietly laughed to himself, his expression completely unreadable. “Forgive me if that isn’t the case. I wouldn’t want you to perceive me as only concerned for myself, but… I hope you understand where I’m coming from, Julius.”</p><p>The corner of Jules’ mouth twitched as he listened, his confusion soon overtaken by an unignorable bundle of guilt in his chest. Now that he recalled, his awareness of how he was acting towards his teammates wasn’t exactly there. Arceus knows what the others’ impressions were, if Oz’s was this bad.</p><p>Damnit.</p><p>“I… I didn’t realize,” Jules said, scratching his chin nervously. “I’m sorry. It’s, uh, been a weird week. Not that it ‘scuses anythin’, but… I, ehm… you-you haven’t upset me. At all. I-It ain’t personal.” </p><p>Oz sat up somewhat straighter after Jules spoke. “Relieving as that may be, my concern isn’t mitigated,” he said, suddenly inquisitive. “Would you mind enlightening me as to what’s bothering you, then? If you see fit?”</p><p>The Toxtricity shifted in his seat again. “Dunno if I can describe it as well as you could,” he said with a depreciating snort.</p><p>“Oh, come now. Give yourself more credit,” Oz urged his teammate. “I understand being hesitant, but... take it from me, bottling your emotions up and sending them out to sea, hoping it washes up on some distant shore, isn’t going to do you any good.”</p><p>“I don’t need a metaphor to tell me somethin’ I already know, thanks a lot,” Jules grunted. “Look, I… I get it, I just dunno what’s up with me, is all.”</p><p>The Inteleon pressed on, unwavering. “You’re a smart Pokémon, Julius, I’m sure you’re more capable than—”</p><p>“Do I have to say it again?” The Toxtricity snarled. “I. Can’t.”</p><p>Oz winced. “Well, not with <em>that</em> attitude…”</p><p>“What? What <em>attitude</em>, Ozzie?” Jules leapt to his feet, his reddening face hardened by a clenched jaw. “<em>Please</em> explain it to me, ‘cuz that’s the only thing ya know how to do.”</p><p>The Inteleon withdrew somewhat, his shoulders hunching in reactionary discomfort. “Julius, I didn’t mean to offend you…”</p><p>“Screw that, Ozzie!” Julius spat. “Do ya think I’m stupid? That I can’t—that, what, that I can’t think for myself? That I don’t know what’s goin’ on in my own damn head? I don’t need ya readin’ into my every move everytime I walk five feet within the campsite!” He gestured wildly towards Oz, his fists clenching. “You, just… endlessly <em>blastin’</em> me with poetic bullshit, ‘cuz god forbid you talk like a normal person! Just ‘cuz I’m not actin’ like… what was it, the ‘exuberant confident Julius?’”</p><p>“God, ya don’t know me at all, do ya?” Jules laughed bitterly, watching Oz slowly rise to his feet, suddenly withdrawn. “Ya think I have everythin’ figured out? That I’m some… ‘life of the party type?’ Is that what you said? Like I don’t have the slightest bit of care for anythin’ or anyone simmerin’ in my head? ‘Cuz if you really think that, then I’ve got some bad news for ya, Ozzie.”</p><p>“I <em>don’t</em>, okay? Is that what you need to hear to satisfy your ego? I <em>don’t</em> have things under control, and I’m <em>perfectly</em> aware of that. I don’t need you to tell me that I’m… unstable, or out of control, or happy with myself, because I get the pleasure of tellin’ myself that everyday!”</p><p>“Julius, I...”</p><p>“I don’t need <em>you</em> tellin’ me that I’m a bad person, ‘cuz y’know what?<em> I fuckin’ <strong>know that already!</strong></em>”</p><p>The Toxtricity stood, panting from his furious tangent. The tirade he had delivered to the Inteleon left a dry, venomous aftertaste in his mouth; the weight of his words suddenly dropped to the bottom of his stomach like a pile of bricks. The expectation that letting loose his anger would relieve it, but now replacing it was an overwhelming sickness.</p><p>“I… I know I‘m not a good person, right?” the reptile croaked, the familiar sensation of dread coating his vocal tremor. A part of him urged him to keep going, but every word he could bring himself to speak hurt more and more. “I mean… I…”</p><p>Jules’ knees buckled, sending him to the ground. “God… god, what the hell am I sayin’? I-I…”, he trailed off, burying his face in his knees and grabbing his horns with a choked growl. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to shake away the pulsing migraine coming on, silently praying that he would open his eyes and the Inteleon would be gone from his sight. </p><p>Instead, he sensed a figure kneel down beside him, wrapping a long arm around his shoulders. He felt his body involuntarily shudder at Oz’s touch, as if embraced by a frigid breeze, despite the warmth of the outside air. He felt the Inteleon lean in, and heard him speak in a gentle whisper;</p><p>“Julius, it’s… it’s going to be okay. You’re okay.”</p><p>“D-Don’t say that, Ozzie,” Jules rasped through his arms. “I can’t… I can’t keep actin’ like it is.”</p><p>The Secret Agent Pokémon squeezed the Toxtricity’s shoulder, and tapped his knee, beckoning him to poke out and meet his gaze. He had feared he would find pain, or anger, or perhaps disappointment in the Inteleon’s eyes, but he was met with a look of… sad sympathy. If anything, Jules couldn’t believe he wasn’t leaving.</p><p>Jules’ hands dropped to his side as he emerged somewhat, redirecting his gaze to the grass at his feet.</p><p>“I’m not a good guy, Ozzie,” the Toxtricity said, his fists unclenching. “This isn’t me wallowin’, or gettin’ myself worked up over nothin’, it’s the cold hard truth. I’m just… kind of an asshole,” he sighed. “Like, y’know me, right? I don’t use my head most of the time, I’ve got no filter, I… I put people in danger just ‘cuz I’m bein’ reckless, or stupid… I can’t even hold myself together when I’m just a bit pissed off, much less when I’m in an <em>actual</em> rage. You just saw me, I was bein’...”</p><p>Jules sighed. “I mean, most of the time, half of the crap that comes out of my mouth is stuff I don’t even wanna say, or think, or… whatever. Not like there’s any… <em>thought</em> there.”</p><p>“And… I dunno, I guess that’s been on my mind a lot lately,” he admitted. “Ever since we fought Eternatus, and got wrapped up with Rose and everythin’... it’s made me realize that you all have changed, like, a <em>lot</em> since I first knew you. I mean, you, Orion, Iroh, Newt… I knew all of you guys when we were just startin’ out, and now we’re older, and evolved, and… you guys are smart, and mature, and… and look at me! I haven’t…”, he hesitated for a moment, gripping his arm tightly. “I haven’t changed at all.”</p><p>“It’s like everyone’s learned how to better themselves but me. And I don’t know how to make myself a good person when I’ve been the same Pokémon since day one,” Jules concluded, hanging his head lower. “Just… not givin’ a damn about anyone else but me. Lettin’ other people get hurt just ‘cuz I’m too much of a bloody idiot to notice when I’m in over my head. Hurting you guys myself because I haven’t the foggiest idea how to control myself. And… and…”</p><p>“... I think the thing is... I feel like I don’t deserve to be part of this team anymore.”</p><p>Jules curled up more tightly again, ripping bunches of grass in his again-clenching fists from the ground without much awareness of doing such. As the air was filled with an exhaustive silence, he realized he hadn’t the energy or desire to continue his monologue… there wasn’t any reason to. He didn’t want to admit to himself that he was his own problem, but after spilling his mind to his friend… the gut feeling was only worse. </p><p>“You really believe that, Julius?” The Inteleon muttered after what felt like an eternity of desperate silence. “What you said about…”</p><p>“I’ve been tryin’ not to think about it,” Julius replied at equal volume, scared to say anything more. </p><p>“I… okay. Julius, can I see your face?”</p><p>The Punk Pokémon hesitated, but complied, unfolding himself from his self-concealment to look up at his taller lizard friend, who studied him with care. Oz took the shorter Toxtricity by the shoulders and leaned over to speak to him more closely—Jules tried to ignore how close the two were now.</p><p>“Julius, I want you to listen to me well, understood?” Oz requested, to which Jules nodded awkwardly. “You are the least thing from a bad person.” </p><p>“Oz, come on—”</p><p>“<em>Julius.</em>”</p><p>Jules blinked, somewhat surprised by the Inteleon’s sudden insistence. The lizard cleared his throat, a faint awareness of his tonal shift, but he pressed on;</p><p>“If I may.”</p><p>The Toxtricity nodded again, recoiling in his seat. Oz’s hands fell. </p><p>“As I was saying… you are not a ‘bad guy’, as you put it. And, contrary to what you said, you have done nothing to warrant not deserving a place to thrive under Gloria’s care,” Oz reassured his companion. “Your behavior, the way you’ve acted at times in the past has been… noted, for sure, but mistakes don’t make you any less of a good person… they just make you a person. And them being mistakes only means you have plenty of room to improve, as to not repeat them.”</p><p>A cool breeze passed over the two, rustling the grass at their feet. “Neither of us are free of the affliction of flaw. For instance, look at me! I’m… over-analytical, at times aloof… my occasional unresponsiveness can be mistaken for detachment… and I’ve struggled quite a bit with courage,” Oz listed these things off, before smiling to himself with a nostalgic melancholy. “I used to cry so often as a Sobble that the tears hardly meant anything anymore… and I fear they continue not to in the present.”</p><p>“And you… well, I wouldn’t object to much of what you spoke of just now, to be brutally honest. At times you are callous, unaware of boundaries, crossing lines you don’t even notice. You can be inattentive of the feelings of others, or your companions’ safety, and I cannot lie and say that hasn’t caused problems in the past.</p><p>“But your acknowledgment of these problems is a sign of growth. A sign that you <em>can</em> better yourself. If you were truly incapable of moving forward, becoming a better Julius, then this epiphany quite possibly may have never happened.” </p><p>“And that isn’t to say you haven't grown already, especially since you were a Toxel!” The Inteleon added with a warm smile. “Because, my friend, you have so much to offer! Much more than you give yourself credit for.”</p><p>“Julius, you’re a wonderfully loyal Pokémon and friend to all of us, myself included. You’re passionate about what you love, and that passion has helped you harness your musical craft in a way I haven’t seen replicated, even in other Toxtricities. Your valiance in battle is commendable—inspiring even! Your dauntless approach to battle is what makes you so formidable. Your swagger isn’t a failing of yours; on the contrary, it rubs off on everyone. You’re an exuberant Pokémon, and your colorful aura is a regular contributor to the pleasant disposition of others like myself.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t dare to lie to you about your greatest qualities,” Oz said, his smile widening. “And you’re <em>far</em> more caring than you give yourself credit for, even if you sometimes act in a manner that might say otherwise. Do you recall how you injured yourself against Eternatus, for example?”</p><p>The Toxtricity nodded, feeling the knot in his chest slowly unravel as he reminisced. “I… saved ya from his Dynamax Cannon. Knocked you outta the way of…”</p><p>“Imminent obliteration, would you say?” The Inteleon gave a sly, telling lift of the eyebrow, prompting a nervous smile from his Toxtricity companion. “You saved my life, Julius. Your camaraderie, your valor… it <em>cannot</em> be understated. And neither can your concern for those you hold the closest to your heart.”</p><p>Jules felt heat rushing to his face, unrelated to the warmth of the night. “O-Of course, I mean… I care about ya plenty.”</p><p>“And yet you believe you’re as reprehensible as reprehensible can get?” Oz posed, leading Jules to sink in his seat somewhat. “It doesn’t necessarily excuse the times you’ve been brash, or cruel, but your mistakes are not the mask you wear. They’re just that… mistakes. And, having known you for long enough… you offer so much positivity in comparison, so much light. You have brightened countless days for me and our teammates.”</p><p>“Those things, I suppose, are what I have grown to admire about you,” Oz added with a self-assured smirk. Jules smiled back, internally praying that, for all of the things Oz could easily read about a person, he couldn’t tell how intensely his heart was pounding, nor how hot his face was getting. The same knot in his stomach that had loosened felt as if it was retightened by an unfamiliar pair of hands.  </p><p>
  <em>Huh. Add that to the list of “things I probably should have given more thought about”, I guess, ‘cuz...</em>
</p><p>The Toxtricity snorted, hoping to alleviate the restrictive sensation. “I didn’t know ya admired me about… anythin’, really. I mean, I always wished I was more like you, if anythin’...”</p><p>Oz tilted his again, curious. “Truly?”</p><p>Jules shrugged. “Hah, I guess. You’re… I mean, you’re the closest to perfect I’ve ever gotten to meet,” he answered honestly, unable to hide a sheepish smile. “Like, look at ya! You’re strong, and chill, a-and smart… hell, brilliant as these stars, even. And ya talk like some… weird, ancient scholar all the time, and… I know I said it was annoyin’, but I actually think it’s really cool?”</p><p>
  <em>Smooth.</em>
</p><p>The lizard’s puzzled expression softened, his mouth widening into a warm smile. “That’s very kind of you, Julius. Perhaps we’ve both inspired each-other, in a funny way. But we’re not here because of me, now are we?” Oz tapped the Toxtricity on his nose. Jules nodded, scratching his neck; the mild breeze did nothing to cool off the burning bravado he sensed in his core.</p><p>“At the end of the day, Julius, you are not perfect,” the Inteleon continued. “You and I, we are a far cry from flawlessness, as is any other living, breathing creature on this planet. And those imperfections can, and should, be addressed, if it means a road to self-improvement.”</p><p>“But <em>these faults do not decide whether you are deserving of love, Julius</em>,” he insisted, pulling the Toxtricity in closely once more, leaving them mere inches from each-other’s faces. “You deserve to have people, <em>friends</em> by your side who care about you. You deserve to laugh, and cry, and live out your life alongside your loved ones. You’re a loving person who, no matter your faults, deserves <em>love</em>, and to <em>be</em> loved.”</p><p>Oz took his two hands and wrapped them around one of Julius’s, his eyes flashing with an affectionate shine—the faint crackle around Jules’ forearms returned. “And you <em>are</em> loved, Julius. By me, and by everyone else. If I ask anything of you, I ask you to promise me you’ll make an effort not to convince yourself otherwise.”</p><p>The Inteleon bore into the Toxtricity’s eyes, patiently awaiting his affirmation. As Jules met Oz’s gaze, letting the lizard’s sensible genuity melt his anxiety away, deep inside of his soul, he almost felt the faintest light flicker behind his eyes, glimmering like the stars he was gazing at just moments ago. He feared that, if he looked away from the royal cerulean irises his friend bore on him, the light would go away, and his mind would go dark once more. </p><p>“Jules?”</p><p>Jules nodded, back to reality once more. “... promise.” </p><p>Oz closed his eyes, a smile of satisfaction crawling to his face; Jules couldn’t resist the urge to do the same. He never took much notice of anything like this before, but now the Inteleon had his full attention without doing much to capture it. </p><p>“That’s good,” Oz spoke again, taking the Toxtricity by the hand once more. Julius’s arm shuddered at his touch, the Inteleon’s touch as delicate as glass. “I appreciate you opening up, Julius… even if I had to pry, admittedly.”</p><p>“... sorry,” Jules felt another pang of guilt from his outburst earlier. The Inteleon shook his head, however—if he was even bothered by it in the first place, lord knows he was good at convincing him otherwise. Oz simply leaned to the side, allowing his head to fall onto Jules’ shoulder, and his hand to link itself to the Toxtricity’s, their fingers now intertwined.</p><p>“Apology accepted,” Oz contently murmured. Jules’ cheeks burned, but, at first, he didn’t dare move, scared that if he did so, the serene spell between himself and the Inteleon would shatter. Yet, as Jules listened more carefully, he realized he had tuned out the sounds of the festival from afar this entire time, and the party had continued without the two, as if neither had left. </p><p>“Yo, Ozzie?”</p><p>“Hm?” Oz lifted his head, meeting Jules halfway visually.</p><p>“Y’know…”, the Toxtricity sat up somewhat, turning over his shoulder back to Postwick, drawn to the commotion once more. “I just realized we’re not gonna get another one of these parties in a long time.”</p><p>“... if we get another one at all.” The Inteleon turned as well, fastening his scarf. “If you’d like, I’ll accompany you back to town.”</p><p>Jules felt his goofy smile return. “I think I could use the company.”</p><p>Oz returned the grin, helping himself and Jules up. “You and I both. Shall we?”</p><p>“Yeah! Let’s, uh…”, Julius began to proclaim, before realizing his hand never unlinked with Oz’s. He looked down, then back up at his companion with apologeticism. The Inteleon let go and began to laugh quietly to himself… was that the faintest shade of red tinting his face?</p><p>“My hands are far too big for this,” he half-giggled.</p><p>Jules gawked at Oz innocuously, before he began to laugh as well, joining his companion. It seemed like such a random, silly little thing to point out, but Oz’s hands were… rather large. After a moment of acknowledgement, the Toxtricity took his partner by the hand once more, locking fingers once more. </p><p>“You think I really mind?” He asked, more daring than he intended to be, but daring all the same. “I’m… I’m okay with this. Really.”</p><p>Oz nodded, his smile the widest it had been the entire night. There was something shy that had suddenly awoken in the Inteleon that the Toxtricity noticed, and he couldn’t deny the inherent adorability that came with. “Good.”</p><p>“... you wanna talk about this when we’re less tired?” Jules asked. </p><p>Oz’s face reddened more blatantly this time. “Gladly.”</p><p>The two laughed again, as Jules felt Oz’s hand squeeze his more tightly. “Good. ‘Cuz that dance floor isn’t gonna conquer itself. C’mon!”</p><p>As Oz giggled once more, the two strolled off together, side-by-side, their hands still locked to each-other as if they were impeccably-fitted pieces of a grandeur puzzle. Jules was bursting at the seams with a fulfillment that was unfamiliar, but unforgettable. It was nice to feel like himself again… nicer that something wondrous and new was happening right before his eyes. </p><p>Perhaps tomorrow morning would bring another conversation filled with revelation after revelation, and a decision as to whether or not this was a good idea after all, and perhaps some more unanticipated emotional whiplash. But Jules wasn’t thinking about that. All he had on his mind was the night ahead of him, and the one he was going to get to experience it with. The one who, perhaps, he could happily experience the coming years with… but tonight was a start.</p><p>And tonight was all that Jules needed.</p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>